Utsuho Reiuji
|-|1= |-|2= Summary Utsuho Reiuji (霊烏路 空 Reiuji Utsuho) is the main antagonist of Subterranean Animism. She's one of Satori's pets and Hell raven who has lived in the underground world since before it was separated from Hell. Her job is to regulate the flames of the Hell of Blazing Fires. She was first appeared as the Final Boss of Subterranean Animism, and was indirectly the main reason that the events of Undefined Fantastic Object occurred. She also appeared as a playable character in Touhou Hisoutensoku, appearing as a boss in Sanae Kochiya and Cirno's scenario. She was a target on Stage 8 in Double Spoiler and appeared in the background of Hopeless Masquerade. Power and Stats Tier: 4-C Name: Utsuho Reiuji, Okuu Age: Unknown Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Touhou Project Classification: Hell Raven Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Avian and Corvid Physiology, Radiation Embodiment (Is the nuclear powered heat of the Hell of Blazing Fires.), Infinite Supply, Flight, Danmaku, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Nuclear Manipulation and Generation, Nuclear Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8; All Youkai embodies a phenomenon and will continue existing as long as the phenomenon is not explained or their existence is forgotten.), Resistance to Mind and Insanity Manipulation (Youkai can resist the effects of the True Moon which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it.), Resistance to Life and Insanity Manipulation (Is resistant to the flame of hell which can induce life and madness.), Forcefield Creation, Light Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Radiation Attacks, Radiation Immunity, Oversized Attacks, Heat and Poison Manipulation (Lived in Former Hell which is filled with poisonous air.), Limited Gravity Manipulation (She can create a miniature sun which drags anything nearby into it.), Star Creation, Non-Corporeal (Youkai's core is not their body but instead their mind, their body are also stated to be meaningless.), Soul, Mind, Empathic, Law and Physics Manipulation (All Youkai can control the world through physical and mental layers, the physical layer follows law of physics, the mental layer represents spiritual, emotion and mind.), Lunar Empowerment (As shown here.), History Manipulation (As shown here.), Invisibility (As shown here.), Earthquake Creation and Summoning (As shown here.), Limited Water Manipulation (As shown here.), Statistics Amplification (As shown here.), Energy Amplification (As shown here.), Limited Ice Manipulation (As shown here.), Poison Manipulation (As shown here.), Air Manipulation (As shown here.), Limited Time Stop (As shown here.), Limited Space-Time Manipulation (As shown here.), Limited Weather Manipulation (Can invoke the laws of weather and ends the current one.), Healing (As shown here.), Summoning (As shown here.) Attack Potency: Star Level (Absorbed the powers of Yatagarasu and is fully capable of using its full powers efficiently since she's a birdbrain, Yatagarasu is a literal sun god. She's also capable of creating literal suns.) Speed: MFTL+ in terms of Combat and Reaction speed (Comparable to Suika whose attack shattered all of Heavens which is at least 3.7107x10^152 times the size of observable universe in a night.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Star Level Stamina: Very High Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku, A few thousand kilometers with nuclear powers Intelligence: Rather Low (Is throughoutly described as a birdbrain since it's the reason Kanako granted her the power of a sun god, the more empty headed a person, the more efficient the wielder of the power.) Weaknesses: Vulnerable to Possession, Mental and Spiritual attacks as she's a youkai. Note: Manipulating space is synonymous to manipulating time in Touhou, hence Utsuho manipulating space would allow her to manipulate time itself. Others Standard Equipment: The "left leg of decomposition", the "right leg of fusion", the right arm's "third leg", and Cards. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Manipulation of Nuclear Fusion': With the "left leg of decomposition", the "right leg of fusion", and the right arm's "third leg", Utsuho can manipulate the ultimate energy that is nuclear fusion. This power was granted to her by Yatagarasu, who she consumed, essentially becoming a shrine for the god. Due to her lacking intelligence, Utsuho makes for a perfect host, allowing her extremely efficient access to Yatagarasu's power, which allows her to draw upon atoms to use in nuclear fusion reactions and produce high amounts of energy and heat without pollution. While what elements specifically she uses for her nuclear fusion reactions are unknown, she implies that she utilizes hydrogen. Skill Cards *'Break Sun': Can creates a miniature star that releases waves of damaging light projectiles above her head. *'Flare Up': Can releases a burst of nuclear energy around her that rises up into the air in the shape of a helix. *'Ground Melt': Using her control rod, she sears the ground with a wave of heat, causing an explosion. *'Hell Geyser': Can triggers a nuclear reaction underground, causing energy to explode from the ground. *'Hell Wave Cannon': Can produces waves of light, and then concentrates them and fires them at her target. *'Melting Pummel Kick': After pinning down her opponent, she stomps on them repeatedly with her energy-infused left food. *'Radiant Blade': Charging up until she can get close enough, she fires a short-ranged blast of nuclear energy. *'Retro Atomic Model': Can creates a sphere of energy, which orbits around her, acting as a shield and a weapon. *'Rocket Dive': Can blasts herself forwards with nuclear energy, ramming into her opponent. *'Shooting Star': Can shoots into the air at an angle, releasing a trail of energy bullets. *'Shooting Sun': After charging the attack above her head, Can throws a mass of nuclear energy at the ground. *'Vengeful Nuclear Spirits': Can crates a nuclear marker that will blast nuclear energy in her direction when activated. Spell Cards *'"Abyss Nova"': Can triggers a chain reaction within her body that rapidly reaches critical mass, causing a massive explosion of searing light and energy that incinerates her surroundings while she's left unharmed. *'Atomic Fire "Uncontainable Nuclear Reaction Dive"': Can propels herself into the air with a burst of nuclear energy and flies into her opponent again and again, striking them from different directions. *'Blazing Star "Fixed Star"': Can throws a swirling ring of energy at her opponent that will swing back to hit them again. *'Blazing Star "Ten Evil Stars"': Can releases a ring of miniature suns around her that spread out before rising and converging again. *'Control "Self Tokamak"': Can surrounds herself with atomic particles that react destructively whenever she approaches an enemy, flaring out to damage them. *'Crow Sign "Yatagarasu Dive"': First, she kicks her opponent into the air and flies up with them. Then, she triggers a nuclear reaction inside of herself, wreathing herself with nuclear energy in the shape of a crow and ramming into her opponent. *'Explosion Sign "Giga Flare"': Calling upon a massive amount of energy, she blasts everything in front of her with her full power. *'Explosion Sign "Mega Flare"': After gathering nuclear energy, she fires a massive sphere of energy forwards. *'Geothermal "Nuclear Blaze Geyser"': Slamming her right arm's "third leg" into the ground, she superheats the earth and turns it into spouts of molten, irradiated magma that burst from the ground leading to her opponent. *'"Hell's Artificial Sun"': Can creates an mass of energy with its own gravitational field, and then launches it at her opponent, continuously supplying it with more and more energy. *'Light Cover "Nuclear Heat Visor"': Can creates a protective field of nuclear energy in front of her. *'Light Energy "High-Tension Blade"': Can creating a high-power blade of energy that extends from her right arm's "third leg", she flies forwards and swings it at her opponent. *'Nuclear Sign "Creeping Sun"': Can slowly creates a miniature star before throwing it down at her opponent. *'"Subterranean Sun"': Can causes a star to rise up from the ground, and the star emits a high amount of energy and light, searing her surroundings. This sun has its own gravity, drawing opponents closer and closer to it while spraying them with danmaku. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Tier 4 Category:Female Category:Youkai Category:Monster Girls Category:Pets Category:Bosses Category:Manga Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Forcefield Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Radiation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulators Category:Law Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Summoners Category:Water Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Air Manipulators Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Healers